


So, will that scene be in the movie?

by 27twinsister



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, In Public, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: "Or can we agree that the scene is terrible and should never happen again?"A vampire is sick of romanticized vampire media. He decides to go to a meeting for a movie.(Chose not to use warnings, nothing romantic besides kissing and a tiny bit of flirting happens)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Vampire/Original Female Human
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Aromantic Characters Exchange





	So, will that scene be in the movie?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



Romance was stupid, according to Gabriel. The relatively young vampire (he was 27 when he was turned, but was chronologically 208 now) had seen a lot of media about vampires. Usually books which got adapted into movies. Gabriel had stopped reading those books a long time ago, but those books were being adapted into movies a lot in recent years. From what he could tell from the trailers for movie adaptions, they weren’t very good.  
One day, he heard there was a pitch meeting in his area for one of the books getting adapted, and he decided to go. He didn't do anything to change his appearance, just wore the same semi-formal clothes he always wore.  
The meeting started and Gabriel just acted like he was supposed to be there, not wanting any attention yet.  
Inevitably, the conversation was on certain tropes, and what previous similar movies of this genre(?) had done successfully.  
"Well, every movie has a moment like," Gabriel turned to the woman sitting next to him. "I need to tell you something," he said, reciting a scene he memorized from watching a (terribly-acted) clip earlier that day. "I must confess, I'm a vampire."  
"Oh, uh," the woman wasn't sure how to respond in character. "Right..."  
"And then you're supposed to say you still love me. Because you love me, right?"  
"Sure..."  
"Then say it."  
"Um, I love you..."  
Gabriel smiled, letting his canine teeth turn sharper.  
"Good."  
He kissed her on the lips before moving down to kiss her neck, careful not to bite since that actually would turn this lady into a vampire, and he didn't really want that.  
She pushed him away.  
"What? I thought you people love those types of scenes. That was definitely in the book."  
"Um, we don't usually...usually in a writer's room, it's just writing and talking."  
"I see. So, will that scene be in the movie?" he looked at everyone in the room, who looked horrified.  
"Or can we agree that the scene is terrible and should never happen again?"  
They agreed.  
A statement came out about a week later saying the movie adaptation was cancelled. Gabriel was happy.


End file.
